Semana Bokuroo 2016
by Coffee-and-Music15
Summary: Bueno decidí seguir las historias de la Semana Bokuroo que apareció en mi Tumblr (y ya ven que uno es atrasado y empieza dos meses después de la semana, terriblemente tarde) Estos son una serie de drabbles y One-Shots Bokuroo que estaré haciendo. Espero lo disfruten y le den una oportunidad.
1. 1: Amigos a Amantes Primera Cita

: friends to lovers/first date

Kuroo nunca pensó que iba a pasar esto. Es cierto que Bokuto era su mejor amigo desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero desde esa tarde en la que se quedaron juntos los dos al terminar el entrenamiento, desde ese momento en que se fueron a vagar por las colinas y volvieron a jugar como niños, Kuroo cayó en la cuenta de que lo que sentía por Bokuto no era exactamente el cariño que le tienes a un amigo, sino algo más intenso y profundo. Y es que no lo podía evitar, con Bokuto podía ser como era y no tenía que fingir nada, era algo simplemente natural. Con el búho podía bromear y tener charlas triviales, pero también podía contar con él para los momentos difíciles. Podía mandar mensajes tontos y memes a las dos de la mañana o podía filosofar de cualquier cosa. Y es que ése era el problema, no había nadie con quien pudiera hacer eso, nadie con quien tuviera una conexión tan fuerte, nadie con quien estuviese tan cómodo, nadie con quien se sintiese como si estuviera en casa.

Aún recuerda ese día cuando se regresaron juntos. Ocurrió durante los entrenamientos de verano. Acababan de tener un partido con Fukurodani y quedaron agotados. Empezaron a salir del gimnasio y Kuroo estaba a punto de regresarse cuando escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Bokuto.

-Hey! Hey! Hey! ¿A dónde vas Kuroo?

-¿Cómo que a dónde? Pues ya terminó el entrenamiento de hoy, me voy a casa ¿O es que acaso quieres morder el polvo de nuevo? Le picó Kuroo

-¡Oye! Te recuerdo que aunque ganaron el último partido, nosotros tenemos mayor racha hasta ahora.-Kuroo le devolvió una sonrisa ladina y contestó.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-Ya se dirigía de nuevo hacia su casa cuando se dio cuenta de que Bokuto le estaba siguiendo. ¿Ahora qué demonios quería el búho?- ¿Qué haces?

-¿Cómo que qué hago? ¿No íbamos a ver quién iba a morder el polvo?

-Bokuto… ¿Aún tienes energía para seguir jugando?

-¡Por supuesto Bro! ¡No me digas que tú ya te cansaste!-Bokuto hizo un puchero en reproche y Kuroo no fue capaz de decirle que no. Al final regresaron al gimnasio y terminaron jugando una hora más. Kuroo estaba MUERTO, no iba a haber poder humano o celestial que lo pudiera mover ahora. Llegaron a una colina cuando el gato cayó rendido en el pasto con la sombra del árbol de atrás cubriéndole. Bokuto se sentó a su lado, igualmente un poco cansado pero con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. Kuroo se le quedó viendo mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa con esa expresión?

-¿De qué hablas Bro?

-Tienes una expresión muy rara en la cara, eres muy raro Bokuto.-Molestó Kuroo

-Y me lo dice el rey de la normalidad.-Contestó sarcástico Bokuto.- Aparte, solo estaba pensando que la pasé muy bien esta última hora… ¿No quieres seguirla?

-¿Y seguir jugando?, me fascina el volley, pero no tengo tanto aguante. Si quieres jugar, mejor busca a alguien como chibi, porque conmigo no cuentas.

-¡Oye! No tenemos que necesariamente jugar, podríamos ir por un helado, al fin y al cabo hace muchísimo calor.

-Ahora _esa_ es una muy buena idea. Si sigo así me terminaré derritiendo.

-Bro, no podría dejar que te derritieras, ¿Ahora a quién le mandaría los memes gatunos?

-¡Pero qué te pasa¡ ¿Sólo por eso, en serio?- Kuroo fingió indignación mientras ponía la mano en su pecho en una pose melodramática.

-¡Qué dramático eres Kuroo! Aparte sabes que ni siquiera dejaría que te derritieras-Decía Bokuto mientras reía y se revolcaba en el pasto.- Mejor vamos por ese helado.

Bokuto se paró y le ofreció la mano a Kuroo, quien estaba en la luna pensando en lo genial y lindo que se veía el búho cuando sonreía y se reía tan naturalmente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Bokuto estaba enfrente con la mano extendida, regresó a la realidad y quiso fingir que las mariposas en su estómago eran solamente por hambre.

Terminaron yendo por el helado y caminaron por la ciudad, simplemente disfrutando la compañía uno del otro. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un parque. Terminaron dando vueltas como troncos en el pasto, haciendo una guerra de pistolas de agua con unos niños de catorce años que se toparon por ahí y básicamente divirtiéndose como nunca. Cuando Kuroo regresó a su casa, estaba empapado, exhausto y ridículamente feliz.

Desde ese día, Kuroo empezó a querer estar cada vez más seguido con el búho. No sabía si aquél día en el parque contó como una cita o no, pero al menos él la sintió como una. Los dos se empezaron a volver cada vez más inseparables, y los abrazos en las tardes de películas o los ligeros roces que tenían sus manos o sus hombros se hicieron algo normal. Cosa que era un _gran_ problema para Kuroo, quien empezó a preguntarse si eso era malo o bueno porque era su mejor amigo pero no podía evitar desear más contacto. Y es que no podía decirle. ¿Cómo le explicas a tu mejor amigo que quieres abrasarlo y decirle que es espléndido y que es lo más importante para él y que tal vez lo aprecias demasiado? ¿Cómo decirle basta con su sonrisa para alegrarle el día entero y que su pelo bicolor es totalmente alocado y es lo más bello que ha visto o que sus fuertes brazos son perfectos o que sus bromas eran ridículas pero lindas? No, seguramente lo asustaría, Bokuto no necesita escuchar esas rarezas. Es mejor mantenerlo todo en el plano de amistad y solo eso. Aunque ahora que lo piensa Bokuto nunca le ha dicho que tiene novia o algún interés amoroso y _Agh creo que estoy pensándolo demasiado._ Justo fue interrumpido por la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Bokuto se le acercó mientras esquivaba una pelota que había salido volando en su dirección y se sentó en la banca al lado de Kuroo. Hacía mucho que había terminado el campamento de entrenamiento y ahora acaban de tener un partido amistoso en Nekoma. Algunos estaban practicando saques mientras que otros recogían sus cosas para irse o ya se habían ido. Algunos como Akaashi y Kenma se quedaron viendo a los dos de la banca como si supieran algo que ellos no. Kuroo sospechaba que Kenma ya sabía de su pequeño enamoramiento, pero no había dicho nada al respecto. Una vez en casa de Kenma jugaban videojuegos (Léase Kenma le ganaba despiadadamente a Kuroo mientras el pelinegro azotaba el control contra la almohada de al lado) mientras el tema del amor salió por alguna extraña razón al aire.

-Kenma, ¿Cómo sabes si estás enamorado de alguien?- Kuroo de repente pausó el Mario Kart, haciendo que el otro volteara a verlo.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? No es como que yo sepa mucho de eso.- Y acto seguido Kenma agarró el control de Kuroo y quitó la pausa. Kuroo inmediatamente le arrebató de vuelta el control y lo volvió a interrumpir.

-¡Kenma! En serio quiero saber.-Insistió el pelinegro.

-¿Y por qué tienes tantas ganas de saber?

-Ehm, yo…pues verás, es sólo qué ¿Qué importa?-A medida que Kuroo se quedaba sin palabras, empezó a enrojecer un poco.

-Así que alguien te gusta, pues supongo que con esa persona te sientes cómodo, o tal vez es alguien que te hace sentir bien y con quien quieres estar. No sé, ¿Ya podemos regresar al juego?

-¡Él no me gusta! O bueno puede que…tal vez, sigamos.-Kenma lo miró con la expresión de " _¡¿En serio?!"_ más solemne y regresó al juego,

Kuroo se puso a pensar en esa conversación mientras Bokuto hablaba de como Akaashi le debía una por no dejarlo comprar un bocadillo hace rato. Kuroo decidió en ese momento que lo que sentía por Bokuto era definitivamente amor y que ya no podía seguir dejando las cosas así. De repente sacó valor quién sabe de dónde y habló.

-Bokuto, necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro Bro, dime.

-No, aquí no. Salgamos.

-Está bien pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?-Rastros de preocupación empezaron a aparecer en el rostro de Bokuto y frunció el ceño.

-No, no es nada malo. En serio, o eso espero…Solo vamos.-Acto seguido Kuroo tomó el brazo de Bokuto y lo arrastró hasta la salida, ya afuera fueron a un árbol que se encontraba en la parte de atrás y que, afortunadamente, estaba vacío.

-Kuroo, me estás asustando, ¿Seguro que estás bien?-Bokuto lo miraba firmemente con preocupación y al ver sus ojos, el pelinegro perdió un poco de su determinación.

-No, estoy bien (Aunque quiera que la tierra me trague, cosa que no pasa muy seguido). Verás no sé muy bien cómo decirte esto.

-Kuroo, por favor, si algo te está mortificando dímelo.- En ese momento Bokuto se le acercó y tomó su mano. Kuroo sólo se quedó petrificado y pensó "¡ _Demonios Bokuto, no me la estás poniendo nada fácil, no me hagas esto!"_

-Es que no sé si me veas de la misma manera después de eso. No quiero perder tu amistad.

-Te prometo que lo que sea que me vayas a decir, no la arruinará, ahora continúa te lo ruego.-Bokuto se empezó a impacientar.

-Bueno verás, ¿Recuerdas el día en el campamento de verano en el que nos quedamos juntos toda la tarde?

-¡Claro! Fue el primer día que estuvimos juntos saliendo de práctica, ¡Fue genial!- Al búho se le iluminaron los ojos al recordarlo.

-Pues, desde ese día nos empezamos a ver cada vez más seguido y….pues nos volvimos más, u-unidos y así y pues empecé a…-Las mejillas del gato se empezaron a teñir de rojo y Bokuto igualmente empezó a acalorarse _¿Era él o empezaba a hacer mucho calor?_

 _-_ Kuroo. No hagas eso por favor.-Dijo Bokuto seriamente. Los ojos de Kuroo se expandieron en una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza.

-Perdona, sé que es muy raro y diablos ya sabía que esto iba a pasar y-. ¡Kuroo! El búho lo interrumpió.

-Kuroo, escúchame, no es lo que tú crees. Es sólo que si sigues así, no podré controlarme y no quiero que pienses algo malo de mí. Eres mi mejor amigo y me la paso increíble contigo y es que ¡No es justo que te veas tan lindo y que quiera besarte!-Tras decir eso, Bokuto se tapó la boca con ambas manos, se sonrojó y su semblante se vio sorprendido, como si se hubiera escapado de sus labios sin su permiso. No es como que Kuroo estuviera mejor.

-Bokuto, ¿Es en serio lo que dijiste?

-Oh por dios no lo puedo creer olvida lo que dije y ya. N-n-no pasó n-nada.

-¿Espera, entonces te gusto?-El pelinegro dijo esto último casi como un susurro. Ahora mirándolo a los ojos, expectante pero no obstante tímidamente.

-Sí, perdona, sé que esto puede arruinar nuestra amistad pero quiero que sepas que al menos para mí siempre serás mi Bro, aunque tal vez haya demasiadas veces en las que quiera besarte y abrazarte.-La última parte la dijo tan rápido que apenas y se le entendió. A pesar de eso, Kuroo pudo comprender cada palabra.

-Bro, tú también me gustas. No quise decírtelo por miedo a perderte. Pero no tienes idea de cuánto trabajo me costaba no tomarte la mano al caminar o b-besarte.-Entonces Bokuto se empezó a acercar a Kuroo.

-Así que te gusto ¿Eh? Y pensar que los dos estuvimos sufriendo por la misma tontería.- Bokuto se empezó a reír mientras tomaba la mano del pelinegro.

-Sí, espera de nosotros que los dos seamos igual de idiotas para estas cosas.-Kuroo empezó a reír al igual que el búho, rieron tanto que unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Kuroo (En realidad eran una mezcla de risa, alegría y alivio pero Kuroo nunca lo admitirá). Bokuto siguió acercándose quedando tan cerca que casi se juntan sus alientos. Tomó con ambas manos la cara de Kuroo y se le quedó viendo mientras trazaba tiernamente las mejillas de su cara con sus pulgares, limpiando las lágrimas.

-Entonces, ¿Puedo besarte?

-Bokuto, ¿En serio preguntas eso después de lo que acaba de pasar?-Kuroo estaba a punto de contestar algo más cuando Bokuto lo besó. Sus labios por primera vez se rozaron y ambos sintieron una electricidad inmensa en sus cuerpos. Los brazos de Bokuto empezaron a rodear a Kuroo y en ese momento fue cuando el gato sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón de su pecho. El peli plateado se quedó abrazando a Kuroo aún después del beso. Cuando ambos regresaron por sus cosas y se fueron, sus manos estaban entrelazadas. A lo lejos se veía cómo Akaashi y Kenma los observaban con curiosidad para luego intercambiarse dinero. Al parecer, Akaashi había perdido.


	2. 2: Universidad AU Primer Beso

university AU/first Kiss

Bokuto se sentía una persona infinitamente afortunada. Estaba en la universidad que quería, con el equipo de voleibol que quería. Y lo más importante, estaba con la persona indicada a su lado. Kuroo se empeñó en estudiar ingeniería bioquímica y siguió jugando voleibol como hobby mientras que Bokuto estudiaba arquitectura. Aunque obviamente Bokuto le dedicó mucho más tiempo a jugar en las nacionales para volverse el equipo que representaría a Japón. Era todo un orgullo para su familia y sus amigos. Sin embargo, el mayor orgullo de Bokuto era el haber conseguido la atención y el amor de su mejor amigo. A veces Bokuto recuerda ese día en que se confesaron en la preparatoria y se le pinta una sonrisa traviesa y dulce en la cara.

Los últimos años al lado de Kuroo han sido espléndidos. Han tenido sus altibajos como cualquier otra pareja (en este caso la mayoría de ellos se debe a los choques de sus personalidades tan peculiares y al "modo renegado" de Bokuto), mas no obstante, ellos son felices simplemente teniéndose el uno al otro. Gracias a Kuroo, los días nunca son iguales. Ambos comparten un cuarto en la residencia de estudiantes. A veces Kuroo se queja del desastre que deja Bokuto y de lo difícil que es caminar entre los empaques vacíos de comida y ropa tirada (en realidad tampoco es que el pelinegro sea muy ordenado, pero al menos procura que esté decente). Igualmente hay días en que los dos se quedan recostados en el sofá, jugando videojuegos o viendo maratones de películas. Y es que con la intensidad de ambos, siempre había diversión.

Pero ellos también tenían momentos tranquilos y sencillos de intimidad. Pequeños instantes como cuando Bokuto no podía dormir y compartía charlas profundas con Kuroo en la madrugada. O cuando el gato llegaba estresado y Bokuto le brindaba la comodidad y el apoyo que sólo él le podía dar. Esos momentos cuando se dormían juntos y se entrelazaban brazos y piernas entre las sábanas. Las noches en las que los cuerpos de ambos se fundían uno con el otro hasta volverse uno. Los besos dulzones que luego se robaban entre ellos. Sí, para Bokuto esos eran los momentos más importantes y exquisitos de su relación. Ambos amigos, a pesar de lo que se pueda llegar a pensar, podían llegar a ser bastante románticos. _"Derraman demasiada miel"_ decía Akaashi las veces que los veía compartir esos "momentos". _"A este paso me darán caries, diabetes, y moriré por su culpa"_ Kenma no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con Akaashi. Puede que frente a los demás solo se vieran como una pareja alocada que hace locuras cada que puede, pero si uno se fijaba bien en sus miradas, en como rozaban sus manos, en sus pequeños "instantes", uno notaría el amor que se encuentra detrás de ellos y los persigue como el rabillo de una estrella fugaz, brillante y lleno de energía.

Es cierto que a veces ambos llegaban muy cansados y se mandaban a volar. O que a veces los proyectos de Kuroo y los entrenamientos de Bokuto les quitaban mucho tiempo uno del otro, pero siempre hallaban la manera de encontrarse de nuevo. Esta no era la excepción. Se encontraban en una fiesta de una de las fraternidades. Ambos habían tomado lo suficiente como para que todo les diera vueltas y estaban tratando de recuperar sus cinco sentidos. Llevaban como tres días sin hablarse por una disputa que habían tenido. Se encontraban en el silloncito de la sala (que si no estuviera tan llena, se podría apreciar que es muy bella y sencilla), ambos platicaban con algunos conocidos. Bokuto se encontraba platicando con Akaashi mientras que Kuroo platicaba con Oikawa Tooru, un chico que también había entrado a esa universidad por el equipo de voleibol. Bokuto sospechaba que con las actitudes sagaces de ambos jugadores, no eran una buena mezcla. Bueno y _tal vez_ también tenía un poco de celos de que el armador estuviese robando la atención de Kuroo o incluso era por el alcohol. Sea cual fuese la razón, el búho les empezó a lanzar una mirada aguda con sus ojos grandes y profundos. Ambos susodichos lo sintieron.

-Oye Kuroo, dile a tu novio que se calme un poco, nos está mirando mucho y me causa conflicto. ¡Dile que pare!- Oikawa empezó a sentir un escalofrío.

-Sólo ignóralo y ya.-Kuroo se puso a la defensiva.

-¡Qué grosero! Aparte, es imposible ignorarlo. Puedo sentir _literalmente_ cómo nos descuartiza con los ojos como si fuéramos un ratón.

-¡No soy grosero! Es solo que no hemos hablado mucho, aparte eres muy dramático, Oikawa.-El pelinegro rodó los ojos.

-Si tienes asuntos con él, arréglalos de una vez y no me metas en el medio, y NO SOY DRAMÁTICO.

-Ajá lo que digas.-El sarcasmo de Kuroo se podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia.

-Ya en serio, necesitan hablar-Oikawa adoptó una expresión más seria.

Al parecer Oikawa no necesitó decir más porque en ese momento, Bokuto tomó a Kuroo del brazo y lo arrastró lejos del sillón.

-¡Oye! Estaba teniendo una plática aquí ¿Sabes?

-¡Ése es el problema!

-¿A qué te refieres, Bokuto?-Kuroo decidió hacerse el ingenuo.

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero, Oikawa tiene una personalidad muy extraña, no me gusta que se junten, ve tú a saber qué le vaya a pasar al universo.

-¿¡Así que yo no puedo platicar con un _amigo_ y tú puedes irte de torneo una semana sin avisarme, subir fotos con todo tu equipo, y básicamente mantenerme desinformado mientras me quedo esperando a ver qué demonios pasó contigo?! Así no funcionan las cosas Bo.-La expresión de Kuroo era un conjunto de decepción, enojo y algo más que no estaba muy claro, ¿Será tristeza?

-Avisaron que íbamos a irnos, lo estuvieron anunciando un día antes. Pudiste ver el anuncio. Aparte si subo fotos no tiene nada de malo.-Bokuto sacó la lengua.

-Pero yo quería que tú me avisaras. Y es sólo que ver cómo te la pasabas tan bien con el equipo y yo sin recibir noticias. Me hizo sentir enojado.- Admitió Kuroo.

-Aww así que tenías _celos._ -El semblante de Bokuto se tornó pícaro.

-¿Y tú no los tenías hasta hace un momento cuando hablé con Oikawa?

-Ya te expliqué que son una mala combinación para el universo…todo explotaría.-A lo que el gato se empezó a reír.

-Sí claro, digamos que es eso. Bueno lamento haberme puesto de histérico, es que te extrañé.- Dicho esto Kuroo bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

-¡Aww! Yo también te extrañé, y lo siento si no te avisé. La próxima no volverá a suceder, hasta podrías venir.-Después Bokuto se abalanzó sobre él pelinegro en un abrazo de oso.

-No me digas _"aww"_ ¿Quieres? Y sí, me encantaría poder ir a tu próximo torneo.

-¡Entonces el próximo lo ganaremos como ganamos este!

-Un segundo, ¡¿Ganaron el torneo?!

-Sí.-Dijo el búho con el pecho inflado, orgulloso de su hazaña.

-¡Entonces hay que celebrar!-Por un segundo Kuroo olvidó que el alcohol seguía en su sistema y que aún seguían tambaleándose un poco.

-Kuroo….esta fiesta es de la fraternidad para celebrar nuestra victoria….-Bokuto se estaba aguantando la risa.

-Ah, ¿En serio? Yo solo vine porque Akaashi invitó a Kenma y él me dijo que no quería estar solo. Aunque en realidad ya no importa porque Kenma está por allá platicando con Akaashi y yo estoy aquí.

-¿Sólo viniste por eso? ¡Qué patético! Jajajajaja.- Bokuto ya no aguantó y se carcajeó. Kuroo le dio un leve codazo en el brazo.

-¡Cállate! Si te estás cayendo de borracho….

-No es como que tú estés mejor.

Ambos se seguían riendo mientras caminaban de la mano (y desequilibradamente) hacia su dormitorio. En cuanto llegaron Bokuto tomó la barbilla de Kuroo y lo besó atropelladamente. Kuroo le correspondió y Bokuto pasó su brazo por la cintura del pelinegro, apresándolo. Ambos se quedaron mirando, expectantes, mientras que una tierna sonrisa se asomó en los labios de los estudiantes. Continuaron su beso hasta llegar a la habitación y cuando Bokuto recostó a Kuroo sobre la cama y se puso sobre él, observando su figura y sus gestos, supo que _"Sip, estos siguen siendo los momentos por los que vale tanto la pena"._

-Ugh no siento nada.

-Siento que retumba mi cabeza como cuando alguien toca la puerta y dice "hola, ¿Hay alguien ahí?".

-¡¿Qué clase de expresión es esa Bo!?

-Déjame ser, me duele la cabeza y mi ser.

-A mí igual.

-Ya que dices eso, ¿Qué opinas de quedarnos hoy aquí? Es sábado de igual manera.

Kuroo tomó unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza del cajón de al lado y tomó el agua que había dejado antes de irse a la fiesta (y cómo agradeció haberlo hecho) y se las tomó, acto seguido se las pasó a Bokuto.

-Me gusta la idea, aparte hace mucho que no hacíamos esto.-Mientras decía eso Kuroo señalaba hacia ellos. Bokuto estaba acostado a su lado y antes de tomar la pastilla, lo estaba abrazando.

-Sí, también extrañé nuestros ratos de flojera abrazados así. Estoy muy cómodo.

Bokuto regresó las pastillas y el vaso a la mesa de al lado de la cama. Después se volvió a acurrucar al lado del gato y lo abrazó por atrás. Recargó su barbilla en su cuello y simplemente disfrutó la grata compañía de su novio.


End file.
